


dicks from oceanside

by bicboy



Category: American Vandal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Not really though, Sexting, Unfinished, just sending dick pics i guess, takes place during season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicboy/pseuds/bicboy
Summary: THIS IS UNFINISHEDrewatched american vandal recently just cos but now i can't stop thinking about how i used to ship dylan and peter. guess i still see whythis is entirely unedited, done on a whim while i was high, and probably full of plot holes or run on sentences or sentences that don't even end. enjoy! 8D





	dicks from oceanside

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS UNFINISHED
> 
> rewatched american vandal recently just cos but now i can't stop thinking about how i used to ship dylan and peter. guess i still see why 
> 
> this is entirely unedited, done on a whim while i was high, and probably full of plot holes or run on sentences or sentences that don't even end. enjoy! 8D

peter could deal with the distance. he wouldn't be gone forever. he could live with a breath of loneliness.  
  
apparently, dylan could not.  
  
the buzzing from his phone was constant, and the nature of the texts he received were endlessly variable. from unhelpful ideas about the turd burglar to clingy late night texts that consisted of nothing truly meaningful beyond 'hurry the fuck up with that shit.' he talked immensely about rolling countless "homecoming blunts" for when they returned, an unfathomable desire to get peter 'fucked up' would haunt him until he let it happen. begrudgingly, he finally agreed to it if dylan would just  _stop. texting. so. much._

naturally, he did not stop.   
  
the longer they were apart, the stranger the texts became. some even felt almost threatening, but in a sweet kind of way.   
  


> | yo dude im gonna fuckin die if you dont come back soon

  
right. _sure you are_.   
  
| saw this cloud that made me think of you

that one was out of the ordinary, probably a little too sweet. peter couldn't not click it, and then the attachment below it. but of course, it was only a cloud in the shape of a dick. a very defined dick at least. it must have taken some effort on dylan's part to find a cloud so perfectly, inappropriately sculpted.


End file.
